charmedfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Buffy's Season 9 - The Witch Strikes Back
Plot “That's not our sister.” - Piper Prue is back, but is she the same? The sisters deal with the return of their eldest sibling, in the season 9 premiere of Charmed. Synopsis As season 9 begins, we find the sisters enjoying a quiet life a year after the events with Christy. It's a normal San Francisco morning when Piper, Phoebe and Paige meet for breakfast at a local bistro. After enjoying croissants and chit-chat, they begin to walk back to their cars. In a nearby park, just in the distance, a blue vortex of swirling lights appear. The sisters stop in their tracks, with Piper saying "You see what I'm seeing?". The girls run toward the supernatural event, only to see a brunette exiting the portal. Phoebe is the first to speak, saying "Prue?". The brunette looks like Prue, and by all accounts is Prue, but as she approaches the stunned sisters, she raises her hand- her telekinetic powers making all 3 sisters fly back. The sister's don't know it yet, but someone has opened a portal from the mirror-image "evil" world, only in this world, Prue is the remaining Charmed sister and Piper, Phoebe and Paige are now dead. Evil Prue stares at the sisters, a lost, confused and void look in her eyes. Her skin is pale, her clothes dark black- an evil contrast to the Prue they once knew. "That's not our sister", Piper says, as Prue turns and begins to walk away. Piper tries to freeze Evil Prue, but it doesn't work. Paige holds out her hand and calls for the first thing she see's, "Necklace!". Prue's necklace orbs to her Paige's palm, an object they can now use to scry with. Angry, Evil Prue turns back and the sisters quickly orb away. Back in the attic manor, Leo is looking through the Book of Shadows and raises a brow when he see's the sisters orb in, and the look of shock written on their faces. "What's wrong? What happened?" Leo asks, as Piper breaks down and cries while Paige and Phoebe console her. They eventually tell Leo what happened and he begins to help the sisters figure out what is going on, and which demon is behind bringing Evil Prue to this realm. They know they have to get her back to her own "evil world", but first they must find her and try to speak with her. Phoebe questions Leo, asking him if there is anyway they can bring their Prue back, but Leo is unsure. He orbs to the heavens to find out more information. Paige scrys with Evil Prue's necklace and finds her at a San Francisco jewelry store. "Uh Oh.. looks like big sis wants a new necklace" Paige says. The sisters know they can't waste any time and orb to the alley behind the store. They run to the entrance and see Evil Prue attacking the sales clerks with her telekinetic powers. "Prue! Stop! We can help you!" Phoebe yells out. Prue turns her attention back to the sisters and raises her hand once again- the sisters are sent flying back into a wall. "So much for talking" Paige says. They know they cannot win this fight, Evil Prue is simply too strong. "How do you know my name?" Prue asks. "Because you're our sister" Piper replies. Prue stares a moment, saying a simple, "No I'm not" before teleporting away in a mist of black smoke. The sisters are still sitting on the floor of the store, defeated for now. Phoebe puts her head on Piper's shoulder, and Paige gets up to help the clerks. The sound of police cruiser's are heard as the episode pans to black. Part 1 of 2. Trivia * The title of this episode is based on the Star Wars movie, "The Empire Strikes Back". * This is the first appearance of Prue Halliwell since the finale of Season 3. Trailer ----> NEXT EPISODE COMING SOON Category:Buffy's Season 9 Episodes